Sengoku Basara X Reader: Reality's just a game
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: It's the end of the school year, and summers about to begin. Reader-chan gets on her PS3 to play Sengoku Basara that bought a new DLC for it last night. But when the reader begins to play, reader-chan gets sucked intio the wold of Basara.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Sengoku Basara rightfully belongs to the reserverd rights of Capcom

* * *

It was the last day of school, you were couldn't wait to get home and play videogames and hangout with your friends all summer. As the school day went by, even though you were overjoyed with excitement you manage to tame it and patiently wait till the bell rang. (Now I'm not going to bore you about how your school day went, so let's just say that it goes be your usual daily school routine.) As school was over, you jumped and shouted in joy from being released from the prison how the torture the minds with difficult education to learn. You road your bus and when home. You also were excited about the new DLC that you had downloaded from the playstation store last night. The new DLC you downloaded was for your game, Sengoku Basasa: Samurai Heroes 3. The DLC was a new route and to adventure with a new mysterious character in the game. As it was finished downloading, you were about to play your game just until your mom called you for bed to get ready for the last day of school tomorrow. As the bus dropped you of at your house. You entered the house, everything was quite. It was either that your parents have slept because they had a very tiring day at work. Or they had to work late. As you wasn't to your room and set your stuff down, you ran downstairs into the kitchen to get a quick snack. As you grabbed a bite out of (fav. Snack), you saw a note on the refrigerator. You walked up to the note it was written by your mother. 'Dear _, your father and I had to go to a summer business trip to china, sorry we didn't tell you about it long ago, it just slipped our minds. Anyway we trust that you can take care of yourself. So well see you till August 14. –Love Mom. As you finished reading the letter, you wished that your parents would take them with you. Because you never been out of the country before. But you had the whole house to yourself. You could do anything, but as long you cleaned up the mess before your parents get back. As you finished your snack, you ran down to the basement to your game station. You turned on the T.V., Playstation 3 and plopped down into the couch to begin to play the game. As your went through the section of characters in hero mode, you finally stopped at the point where you saw a slim shadowy figure with three question marks on it. You began to ponder about the mysterious figure, wondering who it was. Then you selected the silhouette figure. Since it was your first time with the DLC, you didn't want it be too difficult or boring so you choose normal mode. The screen flashed black, you waited for it to load, or you thought you did. Then right before your eyes everything around you vanished in to pure white. The brightness was too much for you to handle, you fell unconscious. You were out for a good while, till you heard a bird sing and heard small sounds of clashing. As you slowly begin to open your eyes, you examined the area around you. You were under a tree, surrounded by bushes, birds were singing and chirping. Began to struggle to get up. You were wondering where you were. But you awed at the sight of the pink lemonade sky. The wind blew through your (hair length, hair colored) hair. But you were lost in the middle of nowhere; you hoped that there was a town near, so you could ask someone where you were. Then you heard more sounds of metal clashing, roars, and scream. You walked over the hill of where you were, you saw two armies of samurai in different colors. One army was red the other one was blue. And both of the armies had flags, the blue army had a dragon, and the other army had several tokens on theirs'. You began to wonder if you were in the Sengoku period, but you weren't sure. You decided to try to slip through the battle without being seen. As you slipped through the battle, trying seen. "Where do you think you're going?" you heard a familiar voice. You jumped at the sound, and turned around to see who it was? You saw a tall man with long brown spikey hair. He had a forehead protector covering his head. The color of his hair was matching the color of his eyes. He had green face paint stroked across his cheeks and his nose bridge. He was wearing camouflage ninja suit. You didn't know how to explain yourself the man. "Are you from the eastern of the western army?" The ninja asked as he was prepared to attack. You were sweating; you didn't know which side you were on. You loved all the Basara characters, you couldn't choose. "I-I really don't know. I'm lost and I-" "Just explain it later; soon you can talk to the Lord Shingen and General Yukimura about it." The ninja interrupted you. Without warning, the brown haired man picked you up and settled you up in a near tree. You blushed when you realized how fast the long haired ninja was. "Do you mind waiting here till the battle's over?" The ninja asked you. "Of course, by the way, before go out into the battle field, what's your name?" you asked the tall man. Even though you knew his name and he had just met you, he would be suspicious if you called out his name without a proper introduction. "Sarutobi Sasuke." "_ _" You nodded. He leaped out of the tree and ran into the battle field to help his comrades. You sat and watched the battle of the samurai warriors fighting to their deaths. It seemed as if it were an endless blood bath. As the battle continued, you had an unsettled feeling in your stomach. You knew what that meant-it didn't mean that you were hungry or sick, it meant that some bad event that happen. At this time you realized that Shingen, himself had fallen ill. And you saw a boy with brown spiky hair, he was panting from fighting the older guy, with dark brown hair. His hair reached down to his shoulders, and he seemed to be wearing an eye patch over his right eye. You saw that the younger boy saw about to be defeated. This was a real case of bad luck. "STOP!" you yelled to the top of your lungs without thinking. As you screamed a large strong wave bounce to the western dragon army and blew them off their feet. "Fall back men, fall back!" One of the commanders shouted to the men. The warriors in blue quickly got on their horses and left. Not only they were the once that were surprised, but you were surprised yourself. 'What was that just now? Did I really do that? Did I have a hidden power that I didn't know about?' Your head was full of confusion, making questions racing through your mind. "_?" You heard Sasuke call out your name. You snapped back into reality and looked your (eye color) eyes with the ninja's brown eyes. "What did you just do?" he asked you. "I honestly have no idea, Sasuke-san." You answered him. You thought he would if been suspicious of you by now. You thought he was thinking that he regret it if he didn't kill you now. "Just make it quick, ok" You told the ninja as you shut your eyes tight, ready for your own death. "What are you talking about?" you heard him say. As you opened your eye, you see Sasuke with a confused look on your face. You had really unexpected this. "Well, when I blasted a sudden random attack out on the field, I thought you were going to killed me for an sudden surprise attack." You said as you thought that there was no other reason to be killed. "What? No, I wouldn't do that. You attacked the army of Kyushu. I wouldn't kill you after you helped us win the battle. Even if it was by accident." Sasuke told you as a sweat drop come down from his head. You blushed; you had really embarrassed yourself for not thinking otherwise. You rubbed against the back of your sweaty neck. 'I'm such an idiot for not thinking of that.' You thought to yourself. "Come on Sasuke, let's head back to Takeda." The young boy shouted to the ninja. "I'm on my way General Yukimura." Sasuke shout back to the boy called Yukimura. You couldn't but just giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" The tall ninja asked as he turned his head toward you. "Ohh, it's nothing." You told the man as you felt heat grow on your cheeks. You giggled because you were not use to Yukimura's name whenever you hear it. Because you found the 'Yuki' part of his name to be cute. But yet, it didn't fit into his persona. And you preferred to call him 'Yuki-kun' because of the fact that ever you try to say his name, it would end up coming out as Ukemura. Which the thought of it made your head spin with Yaoi.  
As you that the thought of Yuki-kun being an uke, heat began to spread across your face and your nose began to bleed. "_." The ninja called out your name. "Yes, Sasuke-san." You answered him as you got your mind straight. "What were you thinking about? Where you fantasizing about me?" The tall man asked as his lips cracked into a smirk and he raised a brow. You had no idea what he was on, till you have realized that you were in his arms. The brown haired ninja was carrying you bridal style. You guys were out of the tree and on the solid ground. "What! No! I just meet you! Why would you think that!" You yelled at Sasuke's face without thinking. Your face turned so red that it was the color of a red blood rose. "Haven't you heard of love at first sight." He said as he leaned in closer to your face, his smirk was still pasted on his face. Your face was still red as a beet. "Uhhh…..umm…..well…I" You couldn't think of anything else to say, the ninja made your stomach flip. He lifted his head away from you, he chuckled. You were left with a confused look on your face as your face turn back to its original color. "You sure do blush a lot, dontcha? But its ok, I wasn't hitting on you, it was just a joke. Besides I have an eye on for someone else." He said as he set you down on your feet. "Come on, let's not keep the others waiting, or the General will start to get worried." The ninja spoke. You nodded in an agreement in response and walked with the tall ninja back to the others. As the both of you made your way there, you saw the general walk up towards you both. " Sasuke, are you ok?, You're not severely injured are you?" the boy in red asked him with a worried look on his face. "I'm alright, no need to worry about it general." The ninja answered the spikey haired boy. As for you, you weren't even paying attention to their conversation. You were too busy scanning the boys feature. You thought his amber eyes were beautiful as you stared at them. Then the young boy's eyes took a quick glance at you as if he noticed that you were staring at him. You quickly looked the other way as a hint of blush fell on your cheeks. Then you noticed that the two were talking about you. Then continue to scan the boy's body with your eyes. But you couldn't take your eyes of the general's showing abs. The sun gleamed off of this tan abs, which is wanting to make you melt. "Hi, I'm Yukimura Sanda. General of the Takeda clan. I live to serve Lord Shingen, and I see you already meet my subordinate, Sasuke." The young samurai introduce himself you. "Oh! Hi I'm _ _, It's nice to meet you too. Hey, do you mind if I called you Yuki-kun?" You asked him as introduced yourself, facing him. "Why?" the young samurai, rubbing his head in confusion. "Can't you say my original name and I think it's too early to end my name with kun since we just met. But I'm not complaining or anything." The young Sanada boy asked you curiously. You slightly blushed slightly and without cautiously knowing, your fingers began to play with your hair. "Well, it's umm, I'm afraid that when I say your name. It'll come out wrong." You told them, trying to avoid I contact with Yukimura. "Well, what's wrong, you can say it. How do you know what it sounds like if you never said it before?" Sasuke said as he raised a brow and he had an interesting look on his face. You have said his name over a million times before. But it still came out as Ukemura, you couldn't get it right. So you decided to call him 'Yuki-kun' so yaoi want be filled in your head at the wrong times. Yukimura's name wasn't the first that you miss pronounced. When you try to say Sasuke's name it would come out as 'Sasgay'. But after a while you began to say his name right. You just sighed in defeat, not wanting to fight with the ninja of a small thing. "Ukemura" you said. Sasuke ended up falling on his back, laughing hard. As the camouflage ninja was laughing, your nose begins to bleed as your cheeks turned cherry blossom pink. The young Samurai gave both of you a confused look. "What's so funny about that, Sasuke. I understand that she didn't pronounce my name right, but it doesn't seem funny to me. And what does uke mean?" the curious young boy was left in confusion in this. You knew that Yukimura was clueless and knew nothing about romance or sex. And you decided it was the perfect time to tell him something knew. You thought he was so cute when he acted clueless. Your blushed turned brighter as you opened your mouth to speak. "You want to know you about uke." You suggested. "Yes, please enlighten me on the definition of uke,_" He aked you. But when the acted polite you thought of it as he was acting more like an uke. "Ok, I'll tell you later." You said, trying not to smirk. So the three of you guys and the rest of the army rode on horseback to head to Takeda.


	2. Chapter 2

The charaters of Sengoku Basasra rightfully reserved by Campcom

* * *

~Tenkai's POV~ I looked upon the hill where me and Hideaki are standing, watching the Takeda army leaving with_ back to their headquarters. Yoshitsugu will be pleased about that the plan has worked this time. All what we need to do is for her to unlock more of her potential, but not too much so she'll kick our assess though, that would be a shame if she did. I thought as I planned for the right time so she can be used as one of Toyotomi's pawns. "Are you sure it's her Tenkai?" The small timid man in red asked me.  
"I'm sure Hideaki, when have I ever been doubted wrong? This was Yoshitsu's master plan after all." I told him. I heard the small man gulp. "Don't worry Hideaki, I'm sure that everything will go as planned." I chuckled a bit. Pretending to be a monk as magnificent. The little man's gut tries to tell him what's right from wrong, but he depends on others for his desicion. So that's when I stepped in, pretending to be a 'good ol' monk, leading him to the right path. Hideaki was to blind to see that he was just a mere marronete that was being manipulated by darkness.  
"W-well what are we going to do now?" He shuddered as he was shaking a little. "We must report to Otani that our guest has arrived in the hands of Takeda's army." I said as we left to go to Osaka. ~Yukimura's POV~ As we were heading back to our headquarters on horseback, we didn't have a spare horse for _. So I'd let her ride wih me, for some reason I mew that if I suggested for her to travel by foot, she would burn with rage. I didn't like to make people angry, especially if they helped us defeat Masamune's army. I asked her if she like to ride on my horse with me or have Sasuke carry her on his back. So the(hair color) haired girl chose to ride with me. As we darted across the road,_ clinched on to my back as if she never had rode on a horse or something. I'm still plundering about the "uke" word she mentioned. What does it exactly mean? Sasuke was laughing when she had said it, and_ face turned bright red and she was giggling and laughing about it as well. Was it something embarrassing ? She'll tell me later, right?_ said she would.  
And where is she from? Maybe I can as Keij, the wanderer or Tsuruhime, the Oricale. They might have a clue or they might know her. Maybe I can go see them tomorrow if Lord Shingen lets me. I was left my thoughts as we were almost made it to Takeda, until I saw one of the guards that was coming from the headquarters heading our way. I had put myy stampedeing army into a hault. "General Yukimura, I need to speak with you." The man shouted so I was able to hear him loud and clear.  
I turned my head, and looked over my shoulder to see if _ was ok. And I found her sleeping, having her head laid against my back, pulling me into a tight hug if I was some sort of pillow. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, so I could wake_ up. ~Your POV~ It didn't look like Yukimura didn't have any spare horses for you to ride on. So you only had two choices, it was either to ride with the general himself, or to ride on the ninja's back. You had a distinct feeling telling you that if you chopse to ride with Sasuke, he was going to give you a hard time while getting there. You decided to ride with Yuki-kun instead. As you guess headed of into the road, you clinged on to him tight, making sure that you didn't fall off the horse. But pretty soon you were relaxed when the breeze of the wind lighty brushed threw your(skin tone) skin and blew trrough your (hair color) hair. The sun was about to be put to rest, the sky were painted with pink cotton clouds into the light violet sky.  
The reflection of the sky from the lake was drippling and shimmering, exaggerating the beauty of the scenery. You had never realized how beatiful the land of the rising suns could be. Without knowing it, you pretty muched passed our. Soon questions began feeling in your head, wondering all the events thats you been threw for the past hours were true. You were hoping that it wasn't all a dream, You enjoyed the light of the sun your (eye color) eyes, the wind blowng in your face. The way the Sarutobi oy held you when he got you out of the tree. When he made your stomach flutter when he was teasing you, and when you got a get and actual glimpse of Yukimura's perfect tonned abs. If it was a dream, you wished that you would fall into enternal sleep, not ever waking up.  
As you drowned into the enternal midst of darkness, you saw a read tiger, yellow butterfly, purple rhino, yellow badger, green sun, grey vulture, red turtle and a pink flow all lined up from the west of you adn a blue dragon, yellow sun, purple shark, and pink dove all lined up from the east of you. And in a split second they all dashed into eachother. Then the very next thing you saw was a peacock and a (fav. animal/fav. color) arrive late to the battle of clashes. And then the (fav. aminal/ fav. color) began to float into the air, centered in the middle of everything. This case everything began to shake and explosed into colorful fireworks. Then the( ) and began to spread out, left it's head high and released a loud (sound). And everything began to flash into (fav. color), it even began to het into your eyes and blinded you a bit. Then the flash had diappeared and you saw the(fav. animal/fav. color)with something tha you couldn't see quite clearly.  
"_..._, wake up." You heard a faint familiar voice. You slowly lifted your eyelids as they began to adjust, you saw the young Sanada boy. "Yes, Yuki-kun." You finally spoke, but it was really more like in a tiring manner. "Can you let go of me because your kind of squeezing me. And one of my men wants to take to speak to me in pointed out to the man patiently waiting for him. You nodded and yawned in responce. You released your arms that were locked aroud the young boy. and sat up so He could get off. You watched him walked over to the soldier if from of the two of you. You were wondering what they were talking about, and you suddenly was suprised how short it saw the man quickly got on his horse and road back to the headquaters. Yukimura did the same, and he made the horse ride full speed ahead.  
You screamed and held on tight to him again. You were wondering why he was acting like he was insuch a hurry, maybe the message that he got was very ergent or something. But you guys had entered Takeda sooner than you thought it would be. Yukimura helped you off of his horse and you kindfully thanked him. The samuari was about to enter the usual place where Shingen usually hung out til his putted his and infront of you from going any further. "_ would you please wait here. I need to see my Lord in private." He asked you politely. You silentedly awed at his politeness, you found him so adorable when he acted polite. You nodded and he exused himself to go see Shingen.  
You decided to wait of a while, then you got borded, you wished there was something that you could do topass the time. Then suddenly, you saw Sasuke at the corner of your eye, leaving to go somewhere. You wanted to exactly kno what the ninja was doing, so you quietly followed himto where he was heading. He then disappeared to a forest that was filled with a bunch of trees. You were now wondering how were gonna make it all through there. You were so jealous of the older man, that he the ablity to leap from tree to tree. You exactly he could do whatever he pleased. Then you just remeber that every summer your parents made you take gymnastic classes. And you learned and did pretty well. But now you wondered if the skills that you used to hone was still good.  
You stuggledto climb up the lage log and fell on tour but a few times, but you finally got up the tree. And you thought of a faster way you could get to Sasuke, but it was a really risky was to do it. You began to shut your eyes, and began to do backflips from tree to tree and it was successful, usually you word do horrible at backflips. Then you see Sasuke full ahead, crouching on a tree branch. You were wandering when he was doing. Then you quickly notic a branch at was behind him that was above him. You jumped up to the branch but you only and it half way hanging from it. ten you saw a gap between it, so you putted your feet in the gap giving you support on the branch.  
Then you saw Kasuga on a rock, kneeling down staring at the koi fish, swimming down in the pawn. Sasuke began to whistle, and the blonde ninja suddenly threw kunai at the man, but Sarutobi, dodged. Which made the flying blades come toward you, you almost fell down, but you putted your grip back on the tree branch, making you look like a bat, hanging upsided down, you were lucky that your own fall. "What do you when this time?" The woman asked irritatedly. "I just wanted to stop and cheek by on my girl." the briwn haired man said as he was trying to impress the lady. "I'm not your girl, I don't even like you anyway, were rivals remember." she spoke, she was slightly irritated. "It's called forbidden love sweetheart." The man in camelflaouge kept flirting with her. "Anyway, I noticed you never visited my place lately, how about sometime you and me-" Sarutobi got interuppted as Kasuga threw another set of kunais at him. THe ninja dodged again, and the kunais landed at the side of tree bark that you were in. You paid no ataenion, you letted out a small chuckle that could be only heard by Kasuga. Then you saw her frown morph into a smirk. "So you find it amusing to toy with me huh?." She asked him as she threw another set at Sarutobi, who dodged them again.  
The last set that she threw caused your branch to snap and broke, you instantly leaped out, trying to reached saftey as you screamed. Just timingly as Sasuke turned around to you, you crashed onto him, causing the both if you to crash into the pawn. As you opened your eyes you found yourself ontop of Sasuke, with both of your noses touching. This caused you to yelp and jump off him, you were blushing mad. You saw the older blonde as she was preparing to attack you. "W-wait, what are you doing?" you asked as you spazzed out infront of the ninja that was going to attack you.  
"Trespassing Kenshin's territory without permission or not apart of his alliance makes you an enemy of my lord." Kasuga informed you. "Relax Kasuga, there's nothting you need to worry about, she's with me." Sarutobi said as he got back up on his feet. "Oh, sorry about that." She apologized to you, holding her hand out and helped you back out on our feet. "I'm afraid we hadn't met before have we?" THe blonde woman asksed you reasurringly. "Oh no, not at all. And I'm _ _. And for you not to get the wrong idea, I'm not apart of Shingen's forces. You see I ran into them earlier today because, you seeI'm lost from my way home. And Sasuke said that Yuki-kun would gladly help me out when they have the time." You explained to Kasuga.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you _, the name's Kasuga. So you're lost right, you're parents are probably wondering why you're missing." Kasuga spoke. "Not really. Because my parents had a business trip to China and they wont be back by sometime in August." You sighed at the thought of your parents leaving you for a business trip. Like as if they forgot, they probably don't wanted you to go anyway, besides they didn't let you leave the country for once. "But don't you have any siblings that are worried about you." The ninja in camoflauge asked. "I wish, but I'm an only child, having a sister or brother to talk to would be nice." you said as you yawned looking up at the stars at the lit dim blue skies.  
"Don't fall asleep on us kiddo, your wet."The brown haired man slightly laughed. "Hey, you are too." You playfully punched the ninja on the shoulder. "You guys should get backto your headquarters before Yukimura starts wondering where you guys went." She ggave you guys a notice. Both you and the ninja nodded, before you could take your leave, Kasuga put her hand on her shoulder to stop you. "I hope you can get back home soon." She told you. Kasuga's words just made you feel warm inside, even though you still felt cold and wet. "Thanks."You said as you put on a warm smile. "_, do you need me to carry you, or are you ok traveling by yourself?" The older man asked you. You knew you couldn't get anywhere with your close damp and wet."I'll ride you you." you responded to the military ninja. But this time, he letted you ride on his back, heading back to Takeda.


End file.
